Cuatro veces que Derek avergüenza a Stiles
by soulinBrooklyn
Summary: Y una en la que es Stiles quien avergüenza a Derek. Pasen y rían; Sterek is funny!
1. Derek al rescate

El móvil de Stiles vuelve a vibrar, ignorando el mensaje al intuir que es alguna foto de cachorros de husky de esas que manda Isaac por el grupo de whatsapp. Apoya el codo sobre la mesa y su mejilla sobre la palma de la mano, dando un sonoro suspiro al aire mientras que el profesor sigue explicando no sé qué royo de historia estado unidense que a él no le interesa lo más mínimo. Su estúpido teléfono vuelve a vibrar sobre la mesa y él se gira hasta Isaac, sentado entre Allison y Lydia, que se está quedando dormido. Entonces, si no es él quien está mandando mensajes, ¿quién es? Porque Scott está a su lado, concentrado en dibujar, y los gemelos están entretenidos con Danny… Se apresura a desbloquear la pantalla y observa la notificación. Y Stiles empalidece. Porque es Derek; y por un momento, no se lo esperaba.

_"¿Qué te pasa?" 10:45_

Stiles frunce el ceño sin entender de lo que habla. Toma el móvil entre sus dedos y escribe cerca de siete mensajes distintos, que luego termina borrando por carecer de coherencia. Frunce los labios pensativo, desviando la mirada hasta su profesor que parece no enterarse de que la mitad de la clase está en el séptimo sueño ya.

"¿Qué me pasa?" 10:49

_"Tus pulsaciones están aceleradas"._ 10:50

"Derek, ¿cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que dejes de hacer eso? 10:50

Resulta bastante incómodo". 10:51

_"Creí que te gustaba…" _10:52

"Me gusta, porque es gracioso cuando estamos juntos,

pero no cuando estoy a cinco kilómetros del loft". 10:53

_"Pero, ¿qué te pasa?"_ 10:54

"…

Estoy malo, o eso creo.

Me duele la cabeza y tengo frío,

y me estoy quedando dormido en la puñetera clase de Historia.

¡Esto es infumable". 10:57

_"Oh…" 10:58_

Stiles rueda los ojos porque ha hablado demasiado y Derek solo ha respondido un "Oh", como "Oh, Dios, cállate de una jodida vez Stilinski", así que no responde al mensaje bloqueando la pantalla y dejando el móvil boca abajo. Quedan treinta minutos para el recreo, para poder ir a por un café y tomarse una pastilla para que le baje un poco la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza. Y, los minutos parece que pasan cada vez más y más lentos, está desesperándose y quiere escapar. Deja caer la cabeza sobre los brazos, escondiendo un poco el rostro para después ladearlo y seguir prestando algo de atención a los fundadores.

Está tan concentrado en mirar hacia un punto fijo de la pared que no se da cuenta de que su móvil está vibrando durante demasiado rato. Cuando coge el móvil de vuelta, se da cosca de la llamada perdida. De Derek. Rueda los ojos y desbloquea el móvil para ver los mensajes.

_"Stiles"._ 11:13

_"Stiles"._ 11:14

_"Stiles, responde"._ 11:15

_"STILES"._ 11:16

_"Eh, Stiles"._ 11.17

_"Stiles, coge el puto móvil"._ 11:18

_"Voy a matarte"._ 11:19

_"Stiles, EL TELÉFONO"._ 11:20

Stiles aguanta una sonora carcajada, que conlleva el empezar a reírse sin parar durante cinco minutos. Derek desesperándose, ¿ha podido ver algo más gracioso en su vida? Bueno, probablemente sí, pero es Derek y eso es lo que lo hace tan jodidamente divertido. De repente, un frenazo en uno de los aparcamientos. Todos miran por la ventana, exceptuando al profesor que alza la vista del libro con molestia por la interrupción, seguido de un _"chicas, ¡mirad! Es ese tío, Derek Hale_", de otro _"madre mía, qué bueno está"_ y de un "_dejaría que me hiciese de todo_".

Stiles es fulminado por las miradas de su manada, y él agacha la cabeza en señal de no ser culpable de ninguno de los cargos por los que se le vayan a imputar. El profesor se queja mientras que todos vuelven a sus asientos, aunque las chicas no paran de comentar por lo bajo lo bien que le queda la chupa de cuero o lo que le harían en su coche. Y, Stiles está rojo de ira, celoso de que hablen así de él. Y, sus amigos, no lo pasan por alto.

Unos minutos después, alguien toca a la puerta del aula. "_No, no, no. Que no sea Derek_". Stiles se revuelve entre sus brazos, escondiendo del todo la cara. El profesor le pide que pase y es éste quien aparece con cara de inocencia y de no haber roto un plato en su vida, la chaqueta de cuero colgando del brazo y una bolsa de papel en su mano libre. Sus compañeras de clase sueltan una risilla nerviosa, todas mirándose si van bien maquilladas y colocándose el pelo en su sitio. Derek lleva una camiseta gris con manga larga que no pasa nada desapercibida para Stiles.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -Inquiere el profesor quitándose las gafas de leer.

- Soy Derek Hale, señor. -Sonríe él y Scott e Isaac sueltan una sonora carcajada, antes de ser fulminados por la mirada del alfa-. Vengo a recoger a Stiles Stilinski.

Y Stiles grita para sus adentros que lo trague la tierra, porque todo el mundo le mira y el ha comenzado a lloriquear por lo bajo maldiciones. El profesor también fija su vista en él, antes de que Derek le entregue una autorización firmada por su padre. Abre el parte de faltas y ladeo el cuello por un segundo.

- Y, ¿puedo saber quién es usted?

- Derek Hale, señor. -Repite como si el tutor no lo hubiese escuchado.

- Sí, eso ya lo ha dicho. Pero, ¿qué parentesco comparte con Stilinski?

- Soy… _sunovioseñor_. -Responde muy rápido, pero todo el mundo le ha escuchado y el corazón de Stiles deja de latir por un momento al escuchar esa palabra. Alza la cabeza y mira muy fijamente al hombre lobo que sigue con esa mueca y sonrisa de no haber hecho daño ni a una mosca.

- ¿Su…? -Murmura el profesor mirando al adolescente que ya ha empezado a recoger sus cosas para salir lo más rápido de allí, coger el coche, irse del país y cambiar de identidad.

- Su padre no podía venir y me ha mandado a que viniese yo a recogerlo, para llevarlo a mi casa. -Y se oye un "_¿Con Stiles? ¿En serio?_" desde la última mesa, proveniente de dos chicas al mismo tiempo, y Stiles quiere morirse.

- Está bien. -Asiente el profesor sin dar crédito-. Pero, por favor, que mañana traiga sus tareas al día.

- Sí, señor. Me encargaré de ello personalmente. -Asiente Derek, cogiendo la mochila de Stiles y ofreciéndole su chaqueta y la bolsa de papel-. Te he comprado el desayuno. -Murmura saliendo de la clase, tras echar un último vistazo a Scott y el resto.

- Te odio. -Farfulla con los labios fruncidos poniéndose la prenda y sacando un vaso de café caliente.

- Eso no es lo que decías anoche. -Sonríe ampliamente con esa sonrisa maquiavélica que tanto le gusta al muchacho.

- Y odio esa… estúpida sonrisa de angelito inocente. -Sigue farfullando, dibujando una leve mueca de ofensa al escuchar sus palabras.

- Ya sé que te gusta que sea malo. -Asiente sacando las llaves del coche del bolsillo de atrás en el pantalón, gesto que Stiles visualiza bastante bien.

- Te habrás quedado a gusto con lo que has hecho, ¿no? -Da un sorbo de su bebida, un poco enfadado-. Y… Y… ¿En serio? ¿En serio has ido a hablar con mi padre para que te firmara un justificante?

- ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Me has dicho que estabas enfermo, y él te ha visto la cara de zombi que tienes, esta mañana. -Se encoge de hombros sujetándole la puerta principal de salida.

- Eres todo un romántico, Hale. -Rueda los ojos pasando, divisando en milésimas el Toyota todoterreno.

- Te he venido a rescatar y te he traído el desayuno. -Chasquea la lengua con molestia.

- Sí, ¡y le has dicho a mi profesor que eres mi novio! ¡Delante de todos mis compañeros! -Suelta Stiles por fin, porque lleva aguantándose cinco minutos mordiéndose la lengua, y eso es todo un reto.

- ¿Qué problema hay con eso? -Gruñe volteándose hasta quedar enfrente del muchacho, que ha empezado a balbucear.

- Yo… Yo no… No sabía que éramos… ya sabes. "Eso". -Murmura apartando la mirada.

- Ya… -Replica abriendo el maletero para echar la mochila y su sudadera allí.

- ¿Lo somos…? -Stiles le sigue con la mirada bastante avergonzado.

Derek no responde, porque odia las relaciones. Pero, todos sabemos que Stiles es un caso aparte. Muy aparte. Se acerca hasta él y alza su mirada tomándole por el mentón. El hombro lobo se guarda una fugaz sonrisa y deposita un breve beso sobre sus labios, pasándose después la lengua por éstos para sentir de nuevo el sabor a café que le ha dejado el chico.


	2. En California también hay nieve

Stiles odia la nieve. Bueno, no realmente, porque "odiar" es algo excesivo hacia el sentimiento que siente. La última vez que nevó fue el día que su madre murió, por lo que no se siente especialmente alegre esta mañana de domingo. Se ha cubierto con el edredón hasta la almohada cuando su padre ha entrado en su dormitorio, para dejar una taza de chocolate caliente sobre la mesita de noche. John ha suspirado y le ha destapado un segundo para darle un beso en la frente y decirle que no volverá hasta la noche, porque debe de ayudar a las máquinas quita-nieve. Stiles solo ha asentido y se ha vuelto a acurrucar. Derek se ha acercado al amanecer cuando ha sentido la respiración acelerada de Stiles. Pero, para cuando ha estado a la altura de su casa ha observado la ventana cerrada, y eso significa que necesita su espacio, que quiere estar solo, por eso no le ha llamado. El alfa se siente mal, quiere darle los buenos días y preguntarle por qué está triste. Por qué lo ha escuchado llorar a las seis de la mañana.

Su móvil no para de vibrar y cuando se harta, lleva su brazo fuera del edredón y lo coge con cuidado de no tirar la taza de chocolate. Enciende la pantalla y observa las notificaciones; 18 mensajes de whatsapp y cinco llamadas perdidas (de Scott, Allison, Lydia e Isaac). En general, lo que quieren es que vaya a jugar con la manada en la nieve, junto a la destruida casa de los Hale. Le han mandado algunas fotos donde salen tirándose bolas de nieve o muñecos hechos con las mismas. Pero Stiles no está de ánimo y Derek ya se lo ha comunicado al resto. Se sienta al borde de la cama y coge la taza entre sus manos, y tras el primer sorbo se siente un poco mejor. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se encuentra tan raro consigo mismo porque por una parte quiere estar con Derek, pero por otra no quiere ver a nadie. Está confuso y eso le hace resoplar.

Sacude la cabeza por un momento y piensa en las palabras que su madre le solía decir. "Cariño, puedes ir a jugar con Scott un rato, pero abrígate y ponte guantes. Y gorro también. O pasarás frío y te resfriarás. Aunque, mamá estará aquí para cuidarte, cuando vuelvas". Stiles se resigna y sorbe unas lágrimas arrugando la nariz unos segundos. Se levanta del colchón y se quita la ropa lentamente como si estuviese pensando que va a regresar a la cama, pero no, está decidido a salir. Saca unos pantalones vaqueros del armario, junto a una camiseta, un suéter y su chaquetón de snow de color rojo, como los botines con los que casi tropieza -porque no es lo mismo que esté nevando, a que haya dejado de nevar y suba a la montaña con Scott a hacer snowboard-. Y, por lo visto, tarda menos en vestirse de lo que ha tardado en desvestirse y ahora se siente un poquito menos triste.

Va caminando con los auriculares puestos, ya que coger el coche es una locura y tan sólo está a quince o veinte minutos andando, así le da tiempo de darse la vuelta y volver a la cama sin que nadie se dé cuenta de nada. Las manos guardadas en los bolsillos y la capucha quitada. Su mirada está agachada y es apartada cuando pasa por la puerta del cementerio, porque sabe que si mira se pondrá más sensible y terminará llorando. Así que se sumerge en la música y deja de pensar hasta que es consciente de las risas que resuenan en sus oídos, porque ya está a un par de metros de su manada.

Son las chicas las primeras en verle y sonríen dando palmas yendo hacia él. Lydia se agarra de su abrazo en un leve abrazo y Allison deja un beso en su mejilla revolviéndole el pelo, para después apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras caminan, ambas soltando un "empezábamos a echarte de menos". Él sonríe y se da cuenta de que ha sido una buena idea venir. Cora le saluda desde el suelo mandándole un beso, encima de Peter haciéndole tragar a su tío toda la nieve posible observando cómo se remueve entre carcajadas. Scott e Isaac le tiran un par de bolas de nieve como reprimenda por haber llegado tan tarde, y su mejor amigo le susurra al oído que no se preocupe porque se lo van a pasar bien. Stiles asiente con una fugaz sonrisa y busca con la mirada a su hombre lobo, dando con él sentado en las escaleras impacientándose por una señal del muchacho que le de permiso para levantarse y correr hasta él.

Es Stiles quien se acerca y Derek quien tira de su chaquetón para hacerlo caer a horcajadas sobre él. Pero al lobo no le gusta el olor de Stiles, ni a la parte humana, porque huele a lágrimas y a tristeza; y eso le es contagiado a ambas personalidades. El chico tiene ganas de llorar aferrándose al cuello del Hale, pero no se lo permite sacándole algunas carcajadas al sentir demasiados besos por su cara.

- ¡Qué monos! -Sonríe Lydia dándole un empujoncito a Allison para que deje de prestar atención a Scott, y mire hacia la entrada de la casa.

Reciben un gruñido que Stiles siente retumbar por todo su cuerpo y lo siguiente que ve es una bola de nieve colisionando contra la cara de Derek. Y el humano no lo aguanta y empieza a reír hasta desgarrarse la garganta, acompasando sus carcajadas con las del resto de adolescentes.

- A las mujeres no se les gruñe. -Se ríe su tío sacudiéndose las manos de los pedacitos de hielo.

* * *

><p>No saben cómo ni por qué, pero todos han terminado en el loft de Derek después de comer en el centro con el padre de Stiles. Y están sentados alrededor de una mesa auxiliar, en los amplios sofás. Derek no está prestando demasiada atención a la conversación que mantiene la manada porque está más concentrado en las caricias que Stiles le hace en la mano que cuelga de su hombro; además de que está algo enfadado porque había planeado pasar la tarde con el muchacho totalmente a solas. Pero no. Eso es demasiado pedir, así que se levanta muy decidido del sofá tirando de su compañero, bajo el vistazo del resto.<p>

- Haced el favor de apagar la "radio-lobo", como vosotros decís. -Pide Derek con una sonrisa peligrosa en su cara.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es la "radio-lobo"? Y, ¿por qué estáis riéndoos tod…? ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡DEREK! -En cuestión de segundos, Stiles pierde todo el frío posible que haya podido sentir y tiene las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

- Puedes llevarte el chaquetón y que Stiles haga de Caperucita Roja. -Suelta entre carcajadas el mayor de los Hale, haciendo que aumente el ruido que producen todos y salgan algunas lagrimillas de diversión.

- No es mala idea. -Asiente Derek arrastrando a Stiles entre risotadas.

Cierra la puerta de la habitación tras su paso y el más joven no para de blasfemar lo bastardo que es. Frunce los labios cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y, solo cuando Derek tiene la intención de acortar los dos metros de distancia que ha puesto entre ambos, hace una señal para que se detenga. Automáticamente el lobo frena y suelta un pequeño gruñido.

- ¿Eso de "apagad la radio-lobo" era necesario? Es decir, ¿te hubiese dado un paro cardiaco o algo así de extremista si hubieses dicho "vamos a dormir", o "necesito hablar con Stiles"? No sé, para disimular y que no se sientan incómodos por saber que vamos a estar aquí arriba haciendo… haciéndolo. -Dice Stiles con molestia chasqueando la lengua, y él agacha la mirada porque odia que le regañe. Aunque sea en privado, entre ellos dos.

-Solo era una broma, Stiles. Estabas tenso. -Murmura sin levantar la vista.

- Pues ahora lo estoy más. -Resopla rodando los ojos.

- Para eso hemos subido. -Vacila el alfa tragándose otra carcajada mirando hacia el suelo-. Quería… hablar contigo sobre lo que te pasaba.

- Eso no va a hacer que deje de estar tenso. -Replica-. Además, ¿en serio crees que me trago eso de que quieres hablar, después de lo que acabas de soltar abajo?

- Llámame… romántico. -Balbucea expulsando una risa transformada en una fugaz sonrisa.

Las risas explotan abajo porque les han estado escuchando y eso parece un show cómico, más que un momento cómplice de una pareja. Es entonces cuando Derek alza la mirada del suelo porque necesita romper a reír y salir al pasillo para gritar que dejen de escucharles. Al volver a la habitación, la puerta del baño que hay en él se cierra de un portazo. El hombre lobo cierra la del dormitorio y toca con la yema de los dedos.

- Stiles.

- ¡Gilipollas!

- Stiles…

-¡Eres un imbécil!

- Stiles, sal.

- ¡No tienes ni puta gracia!

- Stiles… -Derek araña la puerta con una de sus garras porque empieza a desesperarse.- Sal.

El muchacho sale y no le da tiempo de mostrarle su enfado al hombre lobo, ni a seguir gritándole, porque cuando quiere darse cuenta su boca está demasiado ocupada. Su boca está demasiado ocupada en demandar, morder y besar los labios de Derek. Y siente que el mayor necesita un poco de su calor, que ha estado celoso todo el día de que haya prestado más atención al resto que a él y que está enfadado por haberle cerrado la ventana esta mañana. Así que, Derek Hale tres puntos, Stiles Stilinski un punto. Un punto que se desvanece, quedando en un dos a cero. El adolescente lo empuja con suavidad hacia la cama para que se siente en ella y apoye la espalda contra el cabecero, para ponerse así mismo más fácil el sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Las manos de Derek se pierden bajo la camiseta de Stiles, en algún lugar de su espalda, encontrándose con un leve suspiro sobre los labios de ambos pero que no es suyo. Sonríe por dentro, porque el alfa siempre piensa que es mejor tener a su compañero tarde, que no tenerle nunca. Y está contento porque Stiles huele a felicidad y a hogar. Pero también huele a deseo, excitación y cariño; porque hoy, en realidad, el adolescente está más frágil de lo que jamás lo había visto en su vida. Hoy tiene que ser un poco más cuidadoso, obligándose así mismo a serlo. Nota como el más joven tiembla entre sus brazos al ir deslizándole la camiseta sobre su cabeza, para echarla a un lado de la colcha.

El alfa ataca a su cuello con suma delicadeza provocando que se muerda el labio en un estúpido intento por acallar sus jadeos. A Stiles le gusta gritar el nombre de Derek y a Derek le gusta que Stiles grite su nombre. Pero se siente incómodo con el hecho de que toda la manada esté sentada tres metros debajo de ellos; y que con sus súper poderes lobunos puedan escucharlo todo. El Hale reprime un "si quieres los echo", pero es más que interrumpido cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y sin previo aviso, dando a mostrar la figura de Peter. Con una gran sonrisa. Más un bote de chocolate en polvo en la mano.

- Dos preguntas. Una, ¿dónde está el azúcar? Dos, ¿queréis que os lo dejemos preparado? -Dice con cara de inocencia.

- ¡PETER! -Ruge Derek enfurecido mientras que Stiles no sabe donde esconder la cara de vergüenza que tiene y opta por tapársela con las manos soltando un resoplido de pura desesperación.

- ¡Vale, vale! -Se ríe-. Señor, tienes el humor de tu madre…

- ¡LARGO! -Hace el amago de levantarse pero un estornudo a su lado le hace frenar.

- Has hecho que tu Caperucita Roja se resfríe. Eres un lobo malo. Muy malo. Malo malísimo. -El mayor de los Hale entrecierra los ojos, antes de salir huyendo escaleras abajo.

Derek cierra de un portazo, con el ceño fruncido.

- Ponte la camiseta. -Masculla enfadado.

- Derek… -Suspira frotándose la nariz.

- Stiles. Camiseta. Ahora. -Le interrumpe señalándole con el dedo índice-. ¿Tengo que hacerte un manual de instrucciones de lo que tienes que hacer y de cómo tienes que hacerlo?

Stiles no vuelve a abrir la boca, ni a gesticular, ni a rechistar con la lengua. Se pone la camiseta y se mete en la cama del Alfa, tumbándose hasta darle la espalda. Derek se arrodilla a su lado con aire arrepentido y deja un beso sobre su mejilla.

- Te subiré un poco de chocolate caliente. -Murmura sobre su oído-. ¿Quieres?

- Supongo, sí. -Asiente Stiles sin mirarle.

Se tira sobre él y lo abraza, y da igual que el chocolate se enfríe porque Derek no quiere que Stiles siga pasando frío.


	3. Corre, pequeña liebre

Stiles se ha refugiado en la cocina antes de montar en cólera. Es domingo, su padre está fuera del pueblo y desde la noche anterior ha estado planeando el último día de la semana como un día para él y Derek; no para él, Derek y toda la manada, humanos y tío psicópata incluidos. Total, que están todos en su salón sentados como han podido bebiendo refrescos y algunos aperitivos. Él se sirve un vaso de agua sin notar una presencia que se acerca amenazadoramente, tras cerrar la puerta en un burdo intento para que el resto no oiga nada; y siente un pecho pegarse a su espalda, y una afiladas garras pasearse por su abdomen bajo la camiseta. Stiles suspira levemente cerrando los ojos al notar los labios del beta posarse sobre su cuello sin ninguna delicadeza. La barba de Derek roza la piel de su clavícula con el paso leve de su saliva, provocando que el menor tenga que agarrarse a los brazos del hombre lobo para no caer al suelo.

Derek tiene esa capacidad para dejarle callado, para hacerle perder la consciencia y para hacerle suplicar. Y Stiles tiene esa manera de hacerle confiar en él ciegamente, de provocar que sienta celos hasta del aire que respira y de oler a hogar. Pero el menor está tenso y eso hace que al beta le duela cada hueso de su cuerpo. Suelta un lastimero sollozo haciéndole girar para abrazarlo y darle calor evitando que siga inquieto. Stiles se dirige hasta sus labios mordiéndolos con suavidad, tomándose su tiempo para degustar su sabor, porque poco le puede importar ya que esté la manada a un par de metros. Él quería estar con Derek, y con Derek está, ¿no? Y el mayor se lo toma como una invitación a seguir, subiéndole sobre la encimera de mármol y colándose entre sus piernas sin pedir permiso. Stiles enreda sus finos dedos en el oscuro pelo, dejando escapar un suspiro sobre la boca ajena que está comenzando a desesperarse, necesitando más de él.

- Oye, Derek, que Scott dice… -Peter abre la puerta entretenido en un hilacho de su camiseta, alzando la vista para encontrarse nuevamente en una situación poco pudorosa con su sobrino y el hijo del Sheriff.

Stiles no puede creérselo; ha pasado en una milésima de segundo, de estar en el cielo con su perfecto hombre lobo a estar a punto de cometer la matanza más sangrienta de toda la historia mundial. Está rojo por la ira con el ceño fruncido y con un Derek que se está acordando de toda la difunta familia de su tío, que, ¡oh! Es la misma que la suya. Peter sonríe ampliamente apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y nadie se da cuenta de que Stiles se dirige hasta él con el puño cerrado, asestándole un golpe en la nariz con toda la fuerza que consigue reunir; el resultado es, Peter desequilibrándose hasta caer de bruces contra el suelo, con una rotura del tabique nasal que le dura unos segundos pero haciéndole gemir de dolor, y Stiles con un nudillo dislocado.

El menor de los Hale y él están sentados en la vacía sala de espera del hospital, esperando a que Melissa vaya a por ellos para poder curar la mano de Stiles. Están en silencio y el menor tiene acumulada una tensión y rabia en sí mismo que no es normal, Derek quiere pedirle perdón pero cada vez que abre la boca, Stiles resopla con toda la molestia que le es posible. Porque, realmente, la culpa la tiene Derek, que parece que no sabe decir que no a la manada cuando se trata de ambos; ya que bien que se lo dice a Stiles, cuando hay algún entrenamiento medianamente duro. El menor comienza a mover la pierna con nerviosismo, levantándose rápidamente cuando ve la sombra de la madre de Scott aparecer.

A ver cómo le explica a su padre, después, que tiene que llevar una férula durante una semana porque le ha tenido que pegar un puñetazo a Peter Hale. Rueda los ojos saliendo del hospital y arrastrando los pies por el cansancio. Derek camina unos centímetros detrás suya y cuando escucha desbloquear el Toyota que hay en la puerta, Stiles se gira hasta él por un momento.

- Iré andando hasta mi casa.

- ¿Qué? -Derek ladea el cuello confundido por ese "mi" que sale de su boca, porque nunca lo usa-. No.

- No vas a llevarme a mi casa. -Repite negando con la cabeza.

- Stiles… sube al coche. -Replica dando un paso hacia delante, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

- No, Derek. -Y ahí es donde la conversación acaba, porque Stiles termina por ignorar al hombre lobo y seguir su camino hasta el vecindario que está a dos manzanas.

La alarma del reloj que hay sobre su mesita de noche empieza a pitar, a ciegas le da un golpe por encima hasta que se apaga girando para mirar la hora. ¿Las cinco de la tarde? Ha dormido tres horas del tirón. Suspira mirándose la mano, que parece no dolerle en ese momento para su suerte. Baja hasta la cocina para coger algo de beber y se frena en seco cuando ve parpadear la luz del contestador automático. Da al botón de reproducir y escucha la voz de Scott: "Eh, tío, ¿cómo estás? Te has dejado el móvil en el coche de Derek y tu padre te ha llamado como tropecientas veces. Pero ya le hemos dicho que se te había olvidado. Derek dice que vengas a por él, que estaremos de entrenamiento a partir de las cinco y media en el bosque, donde la mansión. ¡Un abrazo!"

Joder, su móvil. Pues eso, que algún día perderá la cabeza y se dará cuenta cuando no pueda ponerse una capucha. Toma una botella de agua de la nevera y vuelve a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa e ir, con total disgusto, a la antigua casa de los Hale. Arranca el motor del Jeep y conduce por la carretera principal hacia la casa, metiéndose con el coche por el barro y el césped, hasta aparcar en la puerta. Alza una ceja bajándose del Jeep, porque todo está demasiado tranquilo y no hay ningún coche cerca.

Un rugido en el porche de la antigua casa se hace presente en todo el bosque, haciendo que tenga que dirigir la mirada hasta un Peter Hale con los ojos azules destellando y cara de pocos amigos. Stiles solo puede proferir un "oh, dios mío" antes de echar a correr para evitar que el tío de los Hale le de caza. Error. Peter corre tras de él más veloz de lo que Stiles puede superar, saltando cualquier bache que pueda encontrar a su paso. Y al menor solo se le ocurre la brillante idea de trepar -como puede- hasta la copa de un roble no demasiado alto. Cosas de boyscout. El mayor se para paciente con los brazos cruzados junto al tronco y alza la mirada hasta un jadeante Stiles que no puede ni con su vida, en ese momento.

- No sabes cómo disfrutaría de arrancarte cada articulación. -Sonríe levemente.

El resto de la manada se hace notar apareciendo tras el tío de Derek; y todos tienen una mueca divertida en su cara. Sí, ha sido otra de sus bromas macabras en conjunto hacia el hijo del Sheriff; y Stiles está cansado. Y no sabe cómo bajar del árbol.

- Stiles, baja. -Le pide Derek tragándose una carcajada.

- No… No sé. -Murmura avergonzado y algunos no pueden reprimir la risa-. Ha… Ha sido la adrenalina. Y… ¡Ay! Me duele… ¡Joder, me duele la mano! ¡¿Pero es que sois gilipollas?! ¡¿Qué puto problema tenéis?!

- Stiles… Stiles, salta. Que te cojo. -Se ríe el menor de los Hale y cuando ve la expresión del chico, se gira hasta la manada cortando toda gracia que haya podido haber de la situación-. Largo.

Y lo dice tan jodidamente serio, que al resto le falta el tiempo para huir despavoridos. Vuelve a observar a Stiles y le indica que salte. El menor no está muy convencido pero lo hace, tras tomar aire y cerrar los ojos. Derek le coge a tiempo de que sus pies choquen con el suelo, dejándolo después con cuidado.

- Eres… Eres, sin duda alguna, la persona más gilipollas que he conocido en mi vida. -Le reprocha soltándose de su agarre.

- Stiles, solo ha sido una broma. -Derek resopla rodando los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

- No ha tenido ni puta gracia. Porque tú, en general, no tienes ni puta gracia. -Replica alzando un poco más la voz-. Y, ahora, ¡dame mi móvil!

Derek extiende el brazo en silencio con el teléfono de Stiles en la palma de la mano, indicándole que se acerque. Y, justo cuando está a punto de cogerlo de la mano del hombre lobo, éste la retira haciendo que se queden a un par de centímetros. El mayor se inclina levemente, con esa mueca tan imparcial que a Stiles le aterra en su cara.

- No vuelvas a rechazarme. -Murmura sobre su oído, mientras que Stiles tiembla de miedo por un segundo, refiriéndose al incidente del hospital y el coche-. Si te doy una orden, la acatas.

- Tú… Tú nunca me haces caso. Siempre haces lo que te place. -Masculla el humano con enfado, quitándole el móvil de las manos.

- Si vuelves a rechazarme… -Derek lo toma por la nuca acortando la distancia que hay, para tenerle más a su merced-. Te llenaré el cuerpo con las marcas de mis colmillos.

Y Stiles no está seguro de que sea una mala idea del todo.


End file.
